


A Very Willing Participant

by Overlord_of_Pairings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlord_of_Pairings/pseuds/Overlord_of_Pairings
Summary: "How... How did we get here?""Does itmatter?"---In the end, it doesn't. They're just glad they made it.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 304





	A Very Willing Participant

"How... How did we get here?" Yamaguchi can scarcely choke out the words, his cheeks feeling even warmer than they would normally. It's not the question he thought he'd be asking in this situation - on Tsukishima Kei's bed, half-naked, with his best friend pumping three fingers in and out of him.

"Does it _matter_?" Tsukishima countered, but it's a distant comment. He's too focused on staring at Yamaguchi, on committing this sight to memory. The thought does nothing to help the blush on Yamaguchi's freckled cheeks. "God, you look _amazing_..."

The words make Yamaguchi squeak, and he covers his blushing face with his hands. He hears the chuckle Tsukishima lets out, but thankfully the other doesn't move to take them away just yet.

* * *

_"Tsukki, it's fine," Yamaguchi insisted as they continued on their way home. "I'm used to people saying that kind of thing, honest."_

_"Doesn't mean it pissed me off any less," Tsukishima said, pouting almost like a child. "There was so much wrong with what he said that I don't even know where to start..."_

_Yamaguchi almost thought that would be the end of the conversation, thought that maybe he'd be able to console Tsukishima when they got to one of their places._

_Wrong._

_"I mean, what was that shit about calling you my dog?"_

_Yamaguchi huffed, crossing his arms petulantly. "Well, I do follow you around-"_

_"And I enjoy it. So what?" Tsukishima scoffed, arms crossing over his chest. "And then he went and asked me if you'd ever 'forced' yourself on me? What the fuck?"_

_That comment **had** affected Yamaguchi more than the norm, true. But Yamaguchi did his best not to show it, and simply forced out a laugh. "Yeah! I mean, why would he think I'd do that?"_

_Tsukishima nodded firmly. "Yeah. I mean-"_

_"I'd never want you to do something you don't want!"_

_Here, Tsukishima paused, brows furrowing. "Is that what you meant?" he asked, an odd note in his voice that Yamaguchi couldn't place._

_It was enough for him to backtrack, though. "Oh! Uh, well, I mean... Yeah?" He couldn't really find anything else to use as an excuse..._

_Tsukishima tilted his head, turning towards Yamaguchi. "Huh..."_

_Before Yamaguchi could find something to say in the silence, Tsukishima continued._

_"I was talking more about how, for it to be 'forcing' yourself on me, I'd have to be unwilling."_

_Yamaguchi froze._

_Tsukishima stopped walking a few steps later, and turned, obviously confused._

_In his panic, Yamaguchi blurted the first thing that came to mind._

_"I don't think I'd ever be able to make the first move, anyway."_

* * *

Yamaguchi was brought back to the present - the boiling hot, skin-tingling present - when Tsukishima thrust his fingers in _just_ right, slamming right into a bundle of nerves. He shrieked a curse, grasping desperately at the sheets. God, he was so glad the Tsukishima household was empty.

"Fuck," Tsukishima cursed.

Yamaguchi couldn't help but find this entire situation entirely unfair.

Here he was, uniform shirt ripped open, pants and underwear somewhere on the floor, gasping for breath and slowly but surely losing every bit of sanity he had in his body... While Tsukishima stood over him, the only signs of his own steadily declining sanity the tip of his erection peeking out of his pants, which he'd only unfastened enough to make it more comfortable for himself, and a barely-there blush on his cheeks.

"Why're you wearing clothes?" Yamaguchi gathered up just enough sense to say it, and then Tsukishima was grasping his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and he decided clothing was the last thing he needed to be worried about. He tossed his head back, hips rocking erratically as he tried to decide where he needed more friction.

"Mm... I like seeing you like this," Tsukishima purred, his eyes heated everywhere he looked on Yamaguchi's form. "I like that I caused it..."

How was he still even coherent?! Yamaguchi whined, trying to show his displeasure at this fact, but all Tsukishima did was widen his grin. Sadist.

Then Yamaguchi's phone dinged with a text, where it had been haphazardly tossed on the bed next to him. Tsukishima glared at it, obviously annoyed that it was taking Yamaguchi's attention away from him. Still, it might be important, so Yamaguchi reached blindly, searching for the device.

When he found it and read the text, he hesitated. "Mom. Wants to know if - ah - if I wanna stay over here for the night."

Tsukishima sucked in a sharp breath, and he looked at Yamaguchi with an almost childlike hope. Almost, as he made that expression while rubbing his thumb over the head of Yamaguchi's leaking erection. "Say yes," he pleaded. "Fuck, please, say yes."

Yamaguchi had never heard him so desperate for a sleepover before.

"I don't have any clothes-"

"You can wear mine," Tsukishima insisted before Yamaguchi had even finished. He whined, squeezing a little bit tighter on Yamaguchi's erection. "Fuck, you'd look so cute in one of my shirts... C'mon, please stay..."

Yamaguchi swallowed thickly. _Okay_ , maybe he was having more of an effect on the other boy than he thought.

"Yeah, yeah, okay, I'll stay." His hand shook a little as he typed out his response to his mom. Once it was sent, Tsukishima took no time in snatching it away - Yamaguchi whined at the loss of contact on his cock - and slamming it down with more force than strictly necessary on his nightstand. He could reach it, but Yamaguchi couldn't.

He certainly had no intentions of letting him be distracted anymore...

"You just want all my attention on you, huh?" Yamaguchi couldn't help but tease, smiling easily.

"Of course," Tsukishima hissed, thrusting his fingers more roughly now. "Fuck, do you know how long I've wanted this?" Yamaguchi gasped and cried out, barely able to listen to anything the taller boy was saying. "God, how many times I've imagined this, dreamt of it?" Tsukishima swallowed thickly, his golden eyes dark with burning lust. "Damn it, Yamaguchi, the _things_ I wanna _do_ to you..."

Yamaguchi shuddered and couldn't help but avert his gaze, cheeks burning. "You've i-imagined this?" he barely managed to choke out.

"More times than I'm proud to admit," Tsukishima murmured. His eyes still tracked over Yamaguchi's form, as if there was something he could have possibly missed by now. "God, you're _gorgeous_... So much better than I ever thought..." He groaned, and it was just then that Yamaguchi noticed Tsukishima had been weakly rocking his hips against his bed for some friction on his own erection.

It made his stomach swoop around, made him feel even more lightheaded than he already was, seeing how truly affected Tsukishima was, even while he was trying not to be.

"Tsu... Tsukki..." He writhed desperately, eyes screwing shut as he felt himself building closer and closer to the peak. "Close... Close..."

The word spurred Tsukishima on with a sharp breath, hand returning to Yamaguchi's desperately leaking erection. "C'mon, love," he whispered, and Yamaguchi distantly wondered if the other even realized he'd said it. "Come on... Come for me... I bet you look so beautiful, c'mon... Please..."

He came, white flashing in his eyes and spurting out of him, coating Tsukishima's hand and his own chest. Probably got on his shirt, too, he realized.

He kept his eyes shut for a moment while he waited to come down from his high, but forced them open when he heard a choked noise come from Tsukishima. Tsukishima, who was desperately pumping at his cock, which had been left unattended almost this entire time in favor of Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi reached out, clasping his hand over the other boy's, stroking at him at the same pace. He watched Tsukishima's face intently, and Tsukishima stared in return, eyes still trailing all over the freckled boy's form.

"C'mon, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said breathlessly, the words calling burning gold to meet his eyes. "C'mon... Come for me, please..."

Tsukishima let out a choked cry, curling in on himself as a white substance spurted out, coating their hands. Yamaguchi felt himself twitch at the sight, but he didn't think he could go for round two just yet.

_Yet,_ he reminded himself, based on the way Tsukishima's eyes had yet to cool down even now.

After a long stretch of silence, Tsukishima smirked, staring pointedly at the mess Yamaguchi had made of his chest. "Wanna try on one of my shirts now?"


End file.
